1. Field of the Invention
The invention disclosed herein is a slideboard used in underground mines to provide air control near a mine working face.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of line brattices have been used to seal, control, and direct the flow of air in underground mines. Those of particular relevancy to the instant invention are the extensible curtain type wherein all or a portion of the line curtain is advanced towards the mine working face as a material cutting machine advances. One example of such an extensible line curtain is the U.S. Pat. No. 3,715,969 (J. V. Burgess, Jr.). When such brattices are used in conjunction with continuous mining machines, it is essential that they provide effective air seals so that the air flow is directed to and from the mine working face where most of the dust and gas is generated. The seal must be flexible and strong enough to allow it to easily conform to the irregular contours of the mine roof and cooperating stationary brattice panel. At the same time the extensible brattice panel must be easily movable so it can move towards the mine working face with the advancing continuous miner. The U.S. Pat. No. 4,157,204 (F. N. Kissell et al) provides such a movable panel and an effective air seal.
To provide for an extensible panel which can be easily moved and still provide the necessary sealing needed, we have invented a self-supporting easily slidable slideboard panel. To do this, there is a roof seal provided by a series of flexible roof engaging members on its upper portion, a vertically hinged portion to overlap and provide an effective air seal with a stationary air curtain, and a reinforced trapezoidal base and gusset panel for the leading edge. None of the known prior art provides for all of these features in one simple, effective, mobile unit.